Bungee Panic!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: An unexpected threat in Hisoka's form came to visit the Zodiacs! Chaos is in the air! And the only one who can distract the magician is the young medical student who's still hung up with Kurapika not giving him his email address! Now its up to Leorio to keep an eye on Hisoka so that he won't take other people's limbs out! How to do that? And where is Kurapika to help out?


***Bungee Panic!***

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**Hisoka likes his chewing gum, huh!**_

_Just watched Last Mission! So Cool! Hisoka is!_

**_Story of him and Leorio playing around Kurapika~Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The air in the room was heavy and unfriendly. At least, that was what Mizaistom Nana felt as he sat in the conference room with the other five Zodiacs. And no, it wasn't because there was another huge argument in the group, nor was it because of information regarding the Dark Continent. No, it was much simpler than that— it was just because of an unexpected guest.<p>

There was a sound of a deck of cards being shuffled.

The Ox member raised his eyes and watched _him- _the man behind that pale smiling face of a joker. The other Zodiac members tried to regard the person with indifference—they were skilled Hunters so they were not easily intimidated—yet they just could not take out that nasty prickly feeling nagging at their very senses and warning them from that unwelcoming presence. Even Nana himself is a witness of everybody's discomfort.

With a sweat drop at the side of his head, the Ox looked straight at the visitor who was just opposite him. Unlike the Zodiacs, this one lack any sign of uneasiness. Indeed, he was actually amusing himself using a deck of cards.

"What's that guy's deal?" Kanzai, the Tiger, grumbled as he eyed the visitor with crease on his eyebrows, "Nasty punk. Did Cheadle really call that guy here?"

"Ask him." the snake woman, Geru, answered with a side glance at the man too, "I don't like him."

"With that crazy aura nobody would dare like him even if they want to." Cluck answered with eyes closed, "he gives me the creeps."

"Still," Ginta muttered, "if he's an ally when we go to the Continent..."

"_If he's ever an_ _ally."_ Saiyu, the Monkey, pointed out.

Mizaistom threw a glance at the members but he was cut off to speak when they heard the visitor chuckle nonchalantly. All heads turned to the man who possessed a red paint brush like hair, pale face and slant eyes that made him look more of a joker.

Well, he was the famed and one of a kind magician—_Hisoka._

Hisoka sat opposite them with that placid face and unconcerned expression while giving out chills and anxiety to the members of the association; though it would seem that it made no difference for the man who coolly sat by with that unreadable and mundane expression.

"We appreciate your cooperation." Mizaistom started, wondering quietly if the simple talk of their real agenda would provoke the male joker, "We have been waiting for your response since last month."

Hisoka raised his eyes to the Zodiac member.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered, a card appearing and disappearing on his hand, "I only came to see what interesting stuff you have for me. And even if I decided to join the party... _cooperation_ would still be a big question, don'tcha think?"

He chuckled and hid his eyes on his smiling face.

Mizaistom remained quiet as he weighed the magician's response while the other members gave him an incredulous expression.

"Now wait just a minute!" Kanzai growled, standing up with fist closed, "you bastard—!"

"Kanzai," Mizaistom looked at the Tiger who gritted his teeth.

"Hey, there's no way I'd be working around with that freak around here! He's made it clear he's not planning to help if it's not for his own benefit! What are you guys thinking summoning someone like him? He smells damn right a traitor already!"

He shot Hisoka a look but the gaze the magician gave him was enough to make him grit his teeth even more.

"I also have the same sentiments," Geru said with a sharp glance at the Ox, "I do not plan to turn my back with him around. You know his profile, don't you?"

Mizaistom was about to answer but then was yet again cut off by Hisoka's enchanting chuckle. All eyes fell on him once more and they watched him flip his card from one, becoming two, and then three.

"My, my... how crude..." he snickered, "you're all this about me when I'm here? I must say... I'm disappointed." He chuckled again, the shaking of his shoulders visible, "well, it's not like it's any of my business whether you praise me or not."

"_We're not praising you_, damn guy!" the Tiger went on but then froze as Hisoka's eyes glinted maliciously that sent the Tiger's raw instinct to bare his fang and prepare for a fight—for then the magician's aura turned even icy cold with his background becoming darker and darker. It wasn't only him who felt it—everyone inside the room did.

_T-this!_ Mizaistom thought with his jaw tightening. Clearly, Hisoka knows how to threaten even them—just what kind of person is he?

"I don't blame you for doubting me," came Hisoka's voice all of a sudden, the dark energy in the room increasing, making the Zodiacs all stand their ground ready for an unavoidable death match, "_even I doubt myself~! _I mean... I'm supposed to be with strong people right now, aren't I? It's disappointing Gon's father isn't here anymore. So what do you say? Want to play?"

A malevolent air made the Zodiacs defend themselves—

"Hisoka!" Mizaistom said with such an alarm as he braced himself for the attack—he thought it impossible for Hisoka to let go of an opportunity to fight the moment he stepped in the building but he had hoped the magician would not do it—he was alone inside the Hunter's Association after all.

Then again, Mizaistom wondered as he saw Hisoka stand up as well, being alone or not—_does that really matter?_

"Let me have fun." Hisoka uttered with eyes dead serious—his face contorted wildly into a monster. But just when Pandora's Box was about to be opened another door opened—_literally._

The Conference room's door banged open and in came a tall young man with black, spiky hair wearing a blue suit and dark shades breathing heavily as if he just ran from miles away. It was the new member of the Zodiac—Leorio, the Boar.

"Hey, what's going on!? What's this aura?" he shouted with sweat drop at the side of his face, "I can feel it around the building! Are we under some kind of attaaa...uh?"

The tall man paused as his eyes fell on that red haired magician who also looked straight at him keenly.

There was a moment of silence where in the young man took in the appearance of the visitor and vice versa.

"Oya?" Hisoka said with a glint of interest on his eyes. Leorio froze for a moment, and then turned around to leave the room.

"_Excuse me_!" he shouted as gave a mighty shot gun run with arms in action but then found himself _running on the spot_ with legs working furiously but body not going anywhere.

"What the!?" he looked behind him only to find Hisoka standing a meter from him with a hand raised with something gooey and pink expanding from it—the gooey pink stuff was attached on his back—stopping him from any escape. Hisoka's bungee gum. "W-what is... this?"

"How rude of you?" Hisoka grinned as Leorio glanced at him with face dark, "won't you even greet a friend, Leorio?"

The tall man's jaw dropped open at the magician's sparkling mood.

"S-so it's really... you?"

For a second there, the whole Zodiacs were forgotten. _Even the bloodshed_. Mizaistom Nana saw the chaos come and pass as Hisoka's dark intentions suddenly disappeared like a bubble popping. With a sweatdrop at the side of his face, he looked at Leorio—who amazingly distracted the magician— interact with him like no other. Making all Zodiac members loosen up a little.

"What a surprise..." Cluck whispered as the Zodiac members also watched the two hunters, "so Leorio knew him personally?"

"Seemed like it," Geru eyed Hisoka, "such a strange combination."

"That bastard..." Kanzai spat on the ground with a disturbed look on his face, "does he think he'd get away easily after that?"

"I don't think he was thinking at all," Saiyu sighed and shook his head, "that guy... he's strong..."

"That Leorio..."Ginta whispered and everybody looked at the new member of the Zodiac, "he's... really quite friendly with him. He's really strange, right, Nana?"

The Ox, who had been staring at the tall young man, could not help but praise him silently. Everybody knew Leorio was someone who gains people with his personality. But he never thought the man's influence would even reach somebody as dangerous as Hisoka.

"Have you seen Gon and Killua?" Hisoka's voice came as he pulled Leorio closer who had been struggling to escape, "Hmm? I haven't heard a thing from Gon-kun after that Zoldyck kid helped him recover. My... how angry Illumi was."

"How should I know!? And will you quit that? Get this thing off—h-hey!?"

The ox finally gave out a sigh. To have someone interact so naturally with a person like Hisoka... truly Leorio had to be really respected for that.

_Just as expected of you, Leorio-san._

* * *

><p>Leorio's ugly expression was like that of an old man as he sat inside the conference room.<p>

"Tell me... why this?" he asked sulkily as he eyed the man sitting opposite him dryly.

"Hmm?" Hisoka inclined his head on one side questioningly.

The two were left inside the conference room together with the black haired young man sitting by idly while the visitor was busily making a card house on the table.

"Those guys..." Leorio bowed his head as he remembered Mizaistom Nana telling him he was the only one who could take care of their visitor at the moment since Cheadle was still in a meeting.

_"If left behind with the others, a fight might ensue just like awhile ago that's why Leorio, you're the only one we can count on."_

"What the hell's with that?" the man muttered again looking tired, "they just dumped this guy on me... and this guy of all people..."

He stared at Hisoka who placed a card neatly at the top of his building. Hisoka caught sight of Leorio watching him and gave him a questioning smile.

Leorio looked as if a death wish was given to him before finally sighing.

_No... this guy is still dangerous. Very dangerous. We're probably acquainted because of Gon but he's still very dangerous. Man, what did I ever do to end up here!? I still don't trust this guy. Definitely don't!_

He raised his eyes to Hisoka again, only to find the magician watching him too. It made him straighten up and alert with perspiration on his face. Hisoka saw this and chuckled.

"So you're a Zodiac now?"

Leorio blinked and then coughed as he tried to act normal.

"Yeah, I was invited..." his voice faltered as he saw Hisoka's glinting eyes stare at him straight, giving him the cold feet. _I knew it! This guy's really really bad news! I'm gonna get killed tonight!_

The magician flipped a card and snickered.

"That's great, don't you think?"

He looked up to find Leorio furiously trying to run away from him again with exaggerated effort but it was all futile since he was still attached to the magician's bungee gum.

"_No can do staying here!" _Leorio muttered fiercely to himself, "_He's praising me! He's praising me! He's gonna kill me tonight!"_

"?" Hisoka inclined his head on one side again. "Do you want to go outside that bad?"

Leorio didn't dare look back in fear of finding another creepy stare.

The next moment found the two walking in the hallway with people staring at them. The magician pointed out Leorio's action as someone who was in a hurry to go outside, so go outside they did.

_W-well... it's better than to stay in one room with him..._ Leorio thought with a sigh, _or not_. He looked up in time to see people around him stop to stare at them.

Hisoka's appearance was attracting a lot of people nearby and it wasn't only because of his flaming red hair nor the way he dressed—clad in a black sleeveless garment with red linings that showed his biceps and ring like waist cover paired to a white tight pants with diamonds, hearts, clubs and flowers patched to it—but because of his aura himself. Indeed—there was something about him that made people both want to stare and avoid him at the same time.

Leorio would have given anything to _avoid him_ but there he was walking in front of the magician as he served as the tour guide of the day. There was no other choice—the bungee gum was still on his back.

"U...um," the man tried as he glanced behind him with a sweat drop at the side of his face, "w-would you mind walking ahead of me?"

_I can't have this guy walk behind me! Definitely won't! Only a retard would let that happen!_

"You're the guide."

"Y-yeah but..."_ I can't have you behind me or I'll get nightmares!_

Hisoka opened his slit like eyes, making Leorio suddenly apprehensive and to look forward without question. _This is not good... this is not good...!_

As Leorio panicked by himself, the magician walked by coolly as if there was nothing better for him to do but take a stroll. Eyes followed him and he was aware of that. His very instinct was screaming that eyes were harbouring at him.

Leorio's instincts were screaming too—_that he'll die the next second he looked at the person behind him._

Suddenly a woman hurriedly walk passed the young man and accidentally collided with the magician's shoulder—

"Ahh!" the lady moaned as she fell on the floor, "why aren't you looking where you're going!? Don't you know people here are busy!?"

She looked up and found herself staring at the magician's dark, smiling face.

"Want me to open your eyes for you?" he asked invitingly.

Leorio's face was dark too—but he wasn't smiling.

Just as the man thought things couldn't get any worse, someone suddenly bumped behind Hisoka—

"Hey, you're in the way!" shouted the man who was carrying a pile of papers topping on his head.

A swift cold air fell down the corridor as the magician turned slowly to the man—

Leorio couldn't take the atmosphere anymore—

"E-excuse us!" he frantically shouted, grabbing Hisoka by the shoulder and dragging him. He didn't know what prompted him to grab Hisoka away—all he knew was that the magician must be brought somewhere _without anyone in it! _

The next beat found the two at the rooftop of the building with Hisoka standing around with arms crossed and watching the man in front of him curiously. Leorio was breathing heavily again and felt like his heart could win any beating race any moment.

"Y-you..." Leorio found himself saying finally as he caught the magician's eyes. _To hell with being killed, he has to say what's on his mind. _"What the hell are you even doing here?"

The man turned behind him to face the magician fully who was standing by with his usual poker face.

"Hmmm?"

Leorio waited but then ended up with a vein pounding at the side of his head. He would have screamed by now but decided against it. Instead, he raised a hand and scratched the back of his head.

"Listen here— I don't know what you're planning to do and I'm not dying to find out. I've got a lot on my plate already without having to worry about you...I mean..."

He raised his eyes to the magician uncertainly.

"You're not here because of Kurapika, are you?"

Hisoka opened his eyes a little with his smile not fading but he didn't say anything. Leorio was left to figure out what his silence meant and had to press on.

"Well? Are you?"

Hisoka stared at the man, then chuckled and shook his head.

Leorio frowned a little and then sighed.

"You worry too much for your friend," the magician suddenly said that made the man glance up at him again, "such a softie, aren't you?"

Leorio let that one slide off since it was _Hisoka_ after all.

"Oh but..." Hisoka looked thoughtful for awhile but whatever was on his mind, he shrugged it off, "Well, it's not like I won't be seeing him. We're mail buddies you see."

"_You've got his email?"_ Leorio hissed looking demented, "and here I am still waiting for him to let his guard down and grab his freaking phone?! What the hell's with that idiot!?"

Hisoka watched the man fume in fury and couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you laughing at?" Leorio spat looking like an old man again as he pointed a finger at Hisoka in the spur of the moment, "hurry up and give me his email then!"

Both of them paused and stared at each other. Then a sweat drop slid down the man's face as he suddenly realized what he just did.

"I—I mean... I'd like to ask for it... you know..."

Hisoka couldn't help but chortle at the sudden change of the man's attitude.

"You're really a strange one," he said, making Leorio feel uneasy even more, "you always remind me of Gon too. Such strange people. But the likes of you always amuses me, if you know what I mean."

He stepped forward, making Leorio suddenly alert.

"So what do you say?" Hisoka went on as he took another step toward the man with his grim, serious face scaring the wits out of Leorio, "Why don't we fight over the email?"

_Are you freaking serious!?_ Leorio's mind raced as he watched the magician walk closer to him yet there was nothing he could think of let alone he could do. What was he supposed to do while stranded at the top of the building with nowhere to go?

And Hisoka's steps keep coming closer and closer.

_Are you seriously...!? For a freaking email!? _Leorio gritted his teeth as he saw him come.

_Well... dammit all._

Hisoka stopped walking as he saw Leorio suddenly strike a pose with hands on his pocket knives and releasing an amount of his force wrapping around his body.

"There's no way I can think of anything to escape you," the man muttered in a matter of fact tone, "I mean... thinking of escaping you is impossible enough, dammit. But what the hell... don't make it sound like we're fighting over an email... _you_ just want to have an excuse to kill somebody anyways!"

The magician didn't deny nor confirm this but the glaze look on his eyes was enough for Leorio to take the sudden battle seriously. He could just see death flashing before his eyes. A sweat slid down his forehead.

Hisoka saw the man's _death_ flash before his eyes too. The very thought excited him to the point of making his limbs shake and his fingers to itch. Now _that was bad. _He didn't come here for _Leorio_ after all... but the man was just... _just..._

"Why don't you run, Leorio?" Hisoka offered as he tried to hold the shaking of his body off, "it won't be good of me to kill you here. That won't do."

Leorio gave Hisoka a narrowed look.

"Like hell I'd do that. Don't mock me! A man like me... damn you. Running isn't my thing, bastard." _There's no way you'd let me escape without a card at my head anyways!_

A tinkling laughter echoed around the empty room as the magician chortled unstoppably, making Leorio stood his ground for he knew Hisoka enough to believe that after his laughter comes the _kill._

Hisoka spared some seconds as he eyed the man in front of him with such malice on his eyes.

"You," he said through his chuckles, "really are like Gon. Stubborn to the point of foolishness. No wonder I had my eyes on you too."

Leorio felt goose bumps run up his spine but there was no time to think as Hisoka's sudden attack caught him off guard.

It was the sudden _kill._

* * *

><p>Kurapika walked at the hallway of the Hunters Association quietly after having just returning from his classified business outside. The moment he entered the premises he easily recognized <em>that<em> insurmountable and deadly energy. He knew the magician was around.

He continued walking in the corridor quietly with this in mind, wondering of that person's purpose. He could feel Hisoka's energy getting stronger too—a sign that he was getting excited somewhere. A frown appeared at the blonde hair's face as this went on and he couldn't help thinking of the number of bodies he would find to wherever area Hisoka was in.

Just then, a door opened from his left side and out came a man wearing a black and white spotted costume with a horn Kurapika easily recognized as the Ox, Mizaistom Nana.

Nana looked troubled as he gazed around feeling the ominous aura, then spotting the blond haired Hunter, he suddenly exclaimed.

"Kurapika!"

That was when the story was told, making the blond young man's eye show sign of alarm—and without letting the Ox finish, he ran toward Hisoka's dark aura without a second to waste.

He found Hisoka all alone at the roof top balcony with his back at him and no sign of the medical doctor.

"Hisoka!" he shouted fiercely as he shot the magician a sharp look, his eyes reddening all of a sudden.

The magician, who was looking over the balcony, did not turn but merely chuckled.

"Can you hear that?" he said gleefully.

And just then—Kurapika stopped as he heard someone frantically shouting from somewhere. Running toward the balcony, the blond young man gazed down from such a height and there saw—hanging on to his dear life literally on Hisoka's bungee gum—was his friend, Leorio.

"_Acccckk!" _the man was shouting frantically as he waved his arms clumsily in the air, "_what the hell! What the hell! Let me go, bastard! Let me goo! Accckk!"_

"Are you sure?" Hisoka teased as he raised the bungee gum and dropped it playfully.

"_Acccckkk!"_

Relief washed over Kurapika's pale face. Hisoka saw it.

"Oya? Feeling glad, aren't you?" he said with a knowing smile.

The blond young man turned to face him with the atmosphere cold as ice.

"That's far enough already. Get him here."

"Hmm?" the magician looked at the blond man, then rolled his eyes, "you're no fun."

And he pulled Leorio back who kept on screaming until he hit the cold floor. Kurapika stood beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked without much emotion.

"The hell am I okay?!" the man shouted as he knelt on the ground and tried to inhale as much air as he could, "that damn... guy... who sends people like that out there, huh?!" He threw Hisoka a furious glance, "Are you tryin to kill me!?"

"I don't know about that," Hisoka gave a sweet poisoned honey smile and tugged on the bungee gum that was still attached on the man's back, "we can try that again, if you want. How about going to Heaven's Arena to test it out?"

"You fucking with me!?"

He suddenly pulled Leorio, making the man lose his balance and fall back on the ground again—

"Come here, Leorio~"

Leorio looked back and found Hisoka waiting at the end of the bungee gum with arms wide open. It made him want to leave his solid body and just disappear forever.

"S-Stop pulling, dammit! O-oi! Aahhhhh!"

"Cut it out."

Kurapika's firm voice made both Hisoka and Leorio look up at the blond young man standing before them. They found him with his eyes determinedly looking at the magician; and even though his eyes weren't red, there was something steady and serious on his gaze that made Hisoka and Leorio blink.

"I said cut it out." He repeated, walking and stopping firmly on the gum attached on Leorio's back, "you've played long enough."

The two stared at each other with such intensity that made Leorio want to break the ice. But how could he do that when the atmosphere was colder than _ice?_

But then the bungee gum suddenly disappeared from his back.

"Uh...?"

"Tse," Hisoka muttered as he flexed his fingers, "you're really no fun at all."

Kurapika didn't say a thing but he kept his eyes to Hisoka who shrugged and shook his head. Just then, he turned to Mizaistom Nana who had been standing around watching them since he followed Kurapika up the roof.

"I believe Cheadle is ready for you." He informed the magician.

"Fine," Hisoka answered, following the Ox Zodiac toward the door, but before he left, he gave Leorio one final look, "let's meet again sometime, Leorio. Jaa."

And disappeared with a wave of his hand.

"What's that about?" Leorio muttered as he scratched his head with a sweat drop still at the side of his face.

"That's what I'd like to ask you," Kurapika shot at him curiously," you've spent an entire minute of him letting out that kind of negative aura? What did you do? It felt like he was ready to kill just a moment ago?"

"Why are you asking me? I didn't even know what I did! Why don't you ask him since you're both _friendly? _You even have each other's email when you haven't even given me yours! So give it to me already."

Kurapika closed his eyes.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it. And I'll pass on that again."

"What the? And here I was getting accused of being friendly with Hisoka when I don't have his email like you do!"

"Fine. I'll give you his email since you're very desperate about it."

"What the hell will I do with that guy's email!?"

"He seemed to enjoy your company."

"What the hell are you talking about!?_ He nearly made a yoyo out of me!"_

"Hmmm." Kurapika rolled his eyes, "let's go. Who knows what Hisoka's up to."

"I'll pass on that!" Leorio stammered stubbornly as he crossed his arms, "I wouldn't want to be his baby sitter again. Do that and be his blonde yoyo and go share fucking emails."

"Hey..."

Leorio marched ahead looking pissed. The blond boy sighed.

"Leorio?"

"Forget it!"

"Why are you being stubborn?"

"Like you care. Give me your freaking email already!"

"Pass."

"Why you—!"

Kurapika smiled and sighed as they both walked down the stairs. Leorio walked ahead of him looking grumpy. So Hisoka was friendly with Leorio according to Mizaistom, huh?

It made him smile again.

"Oi. Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing really."

"Dam you. I'll leave you here."

"Yeah."

"I won't talk to you."

"Sure."

"Give me your email."

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>*THE END*<strong>

_**A/N:** When do I get his email!?_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
